The Life and Times of My Best Friend the YouTuber
by Midori12
Summary: Elliott Morgan, Kassem Gharaibeh and Dezmond Castner meet by chance one day and discover that they're all popular YouTube partners! Suddenly they're all best friends, for the most part, and life is much more awesome! Right? Or are they just going to get themselves in trouble with their crazy antics? Featuring SourceFed, KassemG and AzuriteReaction, along with other random YouTubers
1. Coincidental Meeting Much?

**Why am I doing this? Because, just like with my Colbert/Stewart stories, it will amuse me. Besides, how come no one has written a fanfic about _any _one of these guys, especially the members of SourceFed? Not sure, but here I am to change that.**

**So what will this fanfic be about? I don't know, just whatever crazy antics I feel like throwing in here. There may be romance somewhere, and probably an actual plot, but for now I'm just gonna have fun with it. Woohoo! :D**

* * *

**Chapter One: Coincidental Meeting Much? Pizza is Amazing!**

Elliott Morgan tapped his fingers on the desk, staring open-mouthed at the laptop in front of him. He began making incomprehensible noises for no discernable reason before resting his forehead on the table. He remained like that for a minute before raising his head and grunting.

"I'm so bored…" he whined, setting his chin on the table.

"We've noticed," Lee Newton said across from him. She was twirling her hair with an unamused look on her face.

"We're bored with you, Elliott," Joe Bereta was leaning back in his chair next to Elliott. He was balancing the chair on its back two legs.

"You're gonna fall out of your chair if you keep doing that," Lee said to Joe, and Joe chuckled.

"I'm leaning against the wall," Joe told her. "If I lean back too far, I'll just hit the wall!"

"Okay…" Lee didn't sound too sure of that, but she smiled and was now hoping that he would fall just so she could laugh at his misfortune.

Elliott raised his head and made a horse noise with his mouth. "Where's Phil at?" He was mentioning Philip DeFranco, the creator of SourceFed; SourceFed was the YouTube channel that Elliott, Lee and Joe worked for, making videos about newsworthy events…for the most part.

"I'm not sure," Lee stood up. "I'm gonna go see if he's still here." With that, Lee left their workroom, which just had a huge desk in the middle of a small room.

Joe continued to lean back in his chair. "Hey, Elliott."

"What is it?" Elliott didn't turn to look at him. He just began fiddling with his shirt pocket when he suddenly discovered a leftover candy bar from earlier.

"We have a lot of fun here at DeFranco studios," Joe began. "But do you think there's any way that we could have…" he paused for a moment, "_more _fun?"

Elliott stopped opening the candy bar to give him a funny side-glance. "What the hell kinda question is that?"

"I don't know," Joe laughed. "I just feel like we could be having even more fun than we are now."

"Well, geez, is someone a fun whore or what?"

"What? I didn't say that."

"You didn't have to."

"Don't make me hit you."

"For what? Telling you the truth?"

"No, for—" Joe didn't get to finish his sentence before the chair fell out from underneath him and he fell on his ass, the sound of the crash reverberating throughout the room. Elliott was tempted to burst out laughing, but had a better laugh at his next statement.

"That's what you get for threatening me with violence. Karma's a quick bitch today."

Joe barely had time to retaliate with a response before Lee burst into the room.

"What the hell was—?" Lee paused when she noticed that she could only see Joe's head from the other side of the table. She then began laughing hysterically. "Bwahahaha! Did you bust your ass falling out of that chair, like I _said _you would!"

Joe pursed his lips in a pout. "Shut up."

Lee snapped her fingers. "Dammit, I missed it!"

"Missed what?" Steve Zaragoza, another worker at SourceFed, walked into the room behind Lee. "And what the hell was that noise?"

"Joe busting his ass," Lee was still laughing, and then Steve joined her.

"You guys are assholes," Joe said, not bothering to move. Elliott decided to stand up and hold out his hand to Joe, who glanced at him for a moment before taking it.

"You all right?" Elliott asked as he helped pick Joe up off of the ground.

"Yeah, I'm fine," Joe chuckled, grabbing the chair and sitting it upright. He then threw his arm around Elliott's neck and pointed to him with his other hand. "See, guys? This is a _real _friend!"

"Whatever," Lee crossed her arms. "Phil's uploading the PDS now."

PDS—short for the Philip DeFranco Show—was Phil's own news-and-other-shit show on his sxephil channel, which he has been working on for the past few years. SourceFed was fairly recent, as the channel wasn't even a year old.

"Man, I'm hungry," Elliot randomly said.

"You just got done eating a candy bar!" Joe exclaimed, like he was shocked that the candy bar didn't fill him up.

"That's half of a candy bar," Elliott gave him a funny look.

"Well, maybe when Phil's done we can all go out to eat!" Lee threw her hands up. "I want Mexican!"

"We had Mexican last time," Steve mentioned. "And man, did that not settle well in my stomach… I promised myself no more for awhile."

"I thought you said forever," Joe chuckled. Steve rubbed his stomach.

"Maybe," Steve said. "I don't think I ever want to put my digestive system through that kind of pain ever again."

"That's gross," Lee made a disgusted face. "I'd like to have an appetite before I decide to eat."

"Let's get pizza!" Joe suggested excitedly. Steve and Lee perked up.

"Yeah, that sounds good!" Lee said. "Pizza it is!"

"Well, let's go tell Phil!" Steve said, and him and Lee made their way out of the room. Joe began to follow them when he noticed Elliott didn't move.

"Are you coming?" Joe said to him, making his way around the table toward the door.

"Yeah, hold on," Elliott glanced at his laptop. "I'm gonna go find the charger for this. It's about to die and someone borrowed it earlier."

"All right. We'll meet you in Phil's office, then," Joe smiled to him before walking out of the room.

Elliott walked out after him, but turned left instead of right. He made his way through the office-like studio to find Meg Turney, a SourceFed guest host who had asked to borrow his laptop charger earlier in the day.

"Don't tell me she already left…" he muttered and sighed as he continued to walk through the nearly empty office.

* * *

Kassem Gharaibeh hopped off of the bus near his destination. He huffed in frustration and stomped his foot after the bus took off.

"Damn people!" he brushed off his shoulders. "So touchy! Ugh, I hate crowded confined areas…"

Kassem began making his way along the sidewalk, nearing his destination. He was just glad that the bus stop was only a few blocks away from where he needed to go.

He spotted the building, but tilted his head in confusion. "Which door do I walk in? He didn't really say…"

He decided to go for the first entrance he saw, which seemed to be in the back of the building. When he turned the knob, it didn't open. It was locked.

"Fuck," he glanced over and spotted another door a few feet down, mentally questioning why the doors were so close to one another. He shrugged and went to try it. Lucky! It opened!

"Ha!" Kassem made his way in the door and was greeted by a narrow hallway. "Well, if this isn't an inviting entrance. Oh well, I probably walked in the wrong way, anyway."

He walked through the small hallway, his feet echoing off the tiled floor. It was strangely quiet, and he suddenly wondered if he was in the right building.

"I've been here before, but I don't remember any of this," Kassem said to himself as he passed by closed doors and pictures of people who he assumed worked here. He finally reached the end of the hall, with the only option to make a left turn. As he began to make the turn…

"Ahh!"

"Whoa!"

Kassem bumped into someone, staggering backward a bit and almost falling over. Unfortunately, the person he ran into wasn't so lucky. He had fell to the floor.

"O-oh!" Kassem gasped, watching the man rub his head. "I'm sorry! Are you all right?" He held out his hand to him.

The man blinked at him and took his hand. "Yeah, I'm fine. That was unexpected. Normally you can hear people coming from down this hallway."

"Sorry about that," Kassem help him up and apologized.

"No problem," the man stared at him curiously. "Hey, I don't think I've seen you around here before. Did we hire a new intern?"

"N-no," Kassem waved his hands and chuckled. "No, I don't work here. I'm another YouTuber from Maker Studios. I'm here to talk to Phil. My name's Kassem."

The man's eyes widened when Kassem told him his name. "Oh, Kassem! KassemG! I know you!"

"Yeah," Kassem nodded. "That's me, all right."

Kassem was a popular YouTuber who was the head of Maker Studios, where many other YouTube channels were based. His channels, KassemG and KassemGtwo, were two of the most popular channels on YouTube. His comedic videos consist of interviewing random Californians for their opinions on random topics, answering online comments from viewers, and interviewing porn stars.

"Wow, it's nice to meet you!" The man held out his hand. "I'm Elliott Morgan. I work for SourceFed."

"Oh, nice to meet you, too!" Kassem shook his hand.

"So you're here to talk to Phil?" Elliott asked him.

"Yes, he wanted to ask me about a partner project for something," Kassem shrugged. "Not exactly sure what, that's why I'm here."

"Oh, okay," Elliott nodded in understanding. "Well, I'll lead you to him if you want. I'm just looking for something real quick, if you could give me a moment."

"Ah, that's fine," Kassem smiled. "I'm not in a huge hurry. Plus, I don't want to get lost. I'll just follow you."

"Sure thing," Elliott began walking back toward the narrow hallway Kassem had just traversed down. He opened the third door on the right and glanced around the vacant room.

"She's already gone," Elliott said. "Oh, but here's the charger!" The charger was sitting on the small table next to the door. He unplugged it and wrapped it in a few circular motions. "I got what I was looking for," he said to Kassem. "We can—"

Suddenly, Kassem's phone was ringing. He fished it out of his pocket and answered it. "Hello?"

"_Hey, Kassem, it's Phil,_" Phil spoke from the other end. "_I'm sorry. My girlfriend just called me. Something came up, and I have to leave. I don't know if you were on your way now or whatever._"

"Oh, no, it's fine," Kassem said, glancing at Elliott who was checking his own phone. "If you've got something going on, go take care of it. I can always come back at another time."

"_Okay, cool. And again, I'm really sorry._"

"Don't worry about it, Phil," Elliott now glanced up to look at Kassem. "I'll talk to you later."

"_All right. Goodbye._" Phil hung up.

"Phil?" Elliott questioned.

"Yeah. I guess something came up and he had to go." Kassem shrugged.

"Oh," Elliott said. "Well, that's a bummer."

"Eh, it's fine," Kassem said. "I'll just come back another day. Besides, I'm kinda starving anyway. I should probably go get some food."

Elliott blinked for a moment before an idea came to him. "Hey, the rest of my SourceFed buddies were going to go grab some pizza. Would you like to join us?"

Kassem stared at him. He just met this man…but yet he was inviting him for pizza? Well, he seemed friendly enough. And besides, Kassem didn't have anything else to do. Why not make new friends?

"Sure!" Kassem said, possibly a little too happily. "Let's go!"

* * *

Dezmond stepped off of the train, carrying a backpack over his shoulder and another smaller bag in his hand. He sighed, feeling very hungry but needed to check into his hotel.

"Ahh, fuck," Dez scratched his head. "I gotta dump this shit off before I even bother with food. At least the hotel isn't too far…"

Dez hailed a cab and made his way to the hotel. He checked in, dropped his stuff off, and left the hotel again. Now he had figure out what he wanted to eat and where he was going to get it.

"I guess I could just ask a cab driver for some good food," Dez said to himself. "But what am I in the mood for?"

He stood along the sidewalk for a moment and tried to mentally think about what his stomach was craving.

"Fuck it," he suddenly threw his hands up, startling a woman who was walking past him. "I want pizza."

He hailed another cab and asked the driver for the best pizza place nearby he could recommend. He offered a place and Dez told him to take him there.

Dez hopped out of the cab and stared at the pizza place before him. It looked pretty small, but that didn't mean that their pizza wasn't delicious.

He reached for the door and his hand didn't connect with the door handle. It connected with someone else's hand.

"Oh."

"H-huh?"

Dez trailed up the person's arm until his eyes connected with another man's brown ones. The man took his hand back and lowered his head.

"I-I'm sorry," he said politely. Dez noticed four other people behind the man, who were looking at him curiously.

"It's okay," Dez opened the door and waved his hand, signaling for them to step in. "Go ahead."

"Thank you," the man said, and he and his friends walked inside, Dez following behind them.

The restaurant looked as if it could only hold no more than thirty people. There were a few white tables to fit four and two larger red tables meant for more people. Right now, only two of the smaller tables were occupied. Dez figured this would be a decent place to eat, without having to worry about too much noise or too many people.

He decided to sit down for a moment while the group of five ordered their pizzas and sat down at one of the bigger tables. Dez stood up and got ready to order his pizza.

"Hmm, I think I'll have one large sausage and pepperoni pizza," Dez told the lady at the counter. He paid for his pizza and sat down, waiting for the lady to bring him his food.

While he was waiting, he overheard the group of five laughing between one another. Dez felt a little envious; he wished for a moment that someone was with him and that he wouldn't have to have made this trip here by himself.

But Dez had a reason for being here, and he definitely wasn't going to miss out on it.

The other two tables occupied by people had become vacant within the next few minutes, leaving only Dez and the group of five alone in the restaurant, besides the workers themselves. Dez checked his phone for the time. Seven thirty-nine. It wasn't too late at night.

Dez wasn't surprised when he received his pizza before the group, since he only had one pizza. He wasn't sure how many the group had ordered, but it wasn't too much of his concern. He had his food and he was ready to enjoy it.

Halfway through his first piece of pizza, someone suddenly approached him and began speaking to him.

"Hey, are you eating that by yourself?"

Dez paused taking a bite to glance up at who was talking to him. It was the man who's hand he had accidentally touched. Dez raised his eyebrow in confusion.

"Um, what does it look like?" he said rudely. He didn't trust this random man asking him a question like that. He glanced over at the rest of his group. No one was smirking or giggling like children.

The man held up his hands in defense. "S-sorry! I just…I don't know… This might sound silly, but…food is meant to be enjoyed with others, y'know? And I figured we'd just ask if you wanted to join us or something?"

Dez looked at their table. They still hadn't received their pizza. It felt like a trap.

"Um, that seems like something odd to do," Dez responded. "Didn't your mother ever teach you not to talk to strangers?"

"Sure, but she also taught me to be nice to others," the man said, and Dez's eyes widened. It was strange that this man was approaching him and asking him to join them, them being random people he didn't even know. None of them were laughing, though, so Dez didn't think it was a joke. Maybe this man was being really sincere. For whatever reason, Dez didn't know.

"…" Dez stared at the man for a minute before finally sighing and answering. "I guess so."

The man smiled. "Awesome!"

"Elliott! Our pizza's here!" the only female in their group yelled at the man standing in front of Dez, who was being addressed as Elliott. Dez and Elliott turned toward the big table, watching as the servers placed three large pizzas on the table.

"Ah, food!" Elliott clapped his hands. He turned back to Dez. "Would you like me to help you carry your pizza over?"

Dez made a face before nodding, still finding all of this a bit odd, but the man was being polite and Dez didn't want to rudely shoot his offer down. Dez and Elliott picked up the tray Dez's pizza was sitting on and set it on the large table.

"Ah, making more friends, Elliott?" the larger man of the group chuckled. He had already grabbed two pieces of triple meat pizza.

"Shush, Steve," Elliott put one finger over his mouth. "There's nothing wrong with making friends."

"Yeah, like your dream to meet every person who is subscribed to our channel?" the woman said, snatching up two pieces of cheese pizza. "Y'know, like all five hundred _thousand _of them!"

Dez's eyes widened in shock and he gasped, causing all five in the group to face him. Dez cast his gaze among each of them before stopping at the woman.

"W-what the hell did you say?" Dez asked. The woman held a confused expression, not sure how to respond.

"Um, five hundred thousand…?" she said, not sure if that was what he wanted to hear.

"Five hundred thousand what?" Dez continued to question her.

"Subscribers…"

"YouTube?" he immediately assumed.

"Yes," Elliott answered in her place. "All of us here are members of the YouTube channel SourceFed, save for this guy," Elliott patted the darker-skinned member of their group on the shoulder. "This is KassemG. He's got a big enough following, as well."

Dez blinked in awe. "Well, isn't this just a miraculous meeting."

The last remaining person in their group, who hadn't spoke yet, finally said something. "Why do you say that?"

"Because," Dez finally grinned for the first time since arriving here and pointed to himself, "I'm a YouTube partner as well."

* * *

**Wow. What a way to meet.**

**Ahh, my favorite YouTubers ever. Sure, there are more, but I just have this ridiculous fascination with Elliott, Dezmond, and Kassem. :3**

**This story will mainly follow everyone mentioned in this chapter, but other YouTubers will make random appearances in due time.**

**So, this chapter was obviously for introduction purposes. We'll get to the good stuff soon.**

**So…review? I'm not even sure who will read this, lol. This story will be so random. And if you don't know who any of these people are, look them up! They are amazing and absolutely hysterical! :O**

**~Midori**


	2. I Guess We All Like Video Games

**Chapter Two: I Guess We All Like Video Games**

The members of SourceFed and Kassem all stared intently at Dezmond, who was still standing there looking completely monotonous. Dez glanced his gaze between each of them before eyeing his pizza and grabbing a piece. He took a bite and chewed for a moment before finally speaking up.

"What?"

"You're…a YouTube partner?" Elliott asked in shock.

"Yeah, for Machinima," Dez ate the entire piece of pizza in two bites. He casually grabbed another. "I have a channel called AzuriteReaction based on popular and obscure games. Let's plays. I'm mostly known for raging hardcore and not being scared by the supposedly scariest of games. Eh," Dez shrugged, "and I guess the weirdest and most bizarre games I can find."

"Wow, so you're a gamer?" Steve jumped up. "Kick ass!"

"So…" Dez finished off his second piece. "You guys are members of a channel called SourceFed and this guy," he pointed to Kassem, "is a what now?"

"KassemG," Kassem said, frowning slightly.

"We do comedic videos," Lee said. "Mostly. We talk about many random and/or important things in the news."

"I just interview random beachgoers and porn stars," Kassem shrugged. Dez raised his eyebrows ever so slightly and reached for another piece, still standing up.

"Hmm," Dez eyed Kassem curiously. "I swear I've seen you somewhere before…"

"Well, I was on a few episodes of Ray William Johnson's show," Kassem said, smiling. He wasn't sure whether to be proud of the fact that Dez may have only recognized him from Ray's show or not, but smiled anyway.

"Oh, fuck no, it wasn't from there," Dez made a disgusted face. Kassem's smiled faltered.

"What?" Kassem leaned forward. "_Fuck _no? What's with that face?"

"Fuck Ray William Johnson," Dez waved his hand as if shooing a bug away. "He tries way too hard to be funny. Nothing against you, I've never seen your material. Who else was it that I didn't care for…?" Dez put his hand to his chin in wonder and glanced at the ceiling.

"Well, okay then," Kassem leaned back in his chair, not looking at Dez anymore. "There's that."

"Um…" Joe scratched his chin. "I wanna know what kinda games you—"

"Philip DeFranco!" Dez blurted out. "That's who it was."

The other YouTubers' eyes widened in shock. Lee gasped.

"Well, I guess he's different, though," Dez said, not noticing the stares he was now receiving as he grabbed his fourth piece. "Ray tries too hard. Phil is all right, I just don't care to watch him."

Lee, Joe and Steve were eyeing each other, not sure what to say. Kassem was still leaning back with his eyes closed, suddenly not seeming to care. Elliott cleared his throat and stood up to speak.

"Um, uh…" he wanted to say something in retort, but paused when he realized that he didn't even know Dez's name. Dez stared at him, not sure what he was doing. Elliott hoped he would finally speak up, but when he didn't he had to resort to asking. "Sorry, I don't know your name…"

"Dezmond," Dez answered. He would have mentioned shortening his name to Dez, but he wasn't sure how he felt about these people and if he would be comfortable with them acting so familiar with him.

"Okay, Dezmond," Elliott exhaled slowly. "Um, Philip DeFranco…he's actually the guy who runs SourceFed… He created it."

Dez continued chewing his pizza, his expression still not changing. "Really? Oh." He swallowed what was in his mouth and shrugged. "Surprise, surprise."

"I can't tell if that was sarcasm or sarcasm," Kassem said, opening one eye. Dez glanced at him, lowering his eyebrows.

"What?" Dez said. "I wasn't being sarcastic. I was just expressing that I wasn't expecting that."

"Didn't sound like you were expressing much," Kassem raised his hand, twirling his finger in the air. "Do you talk in any other tone than monotone?"

"Got a problem with my nonchalant attitude?" Dez was getting angry.

"Or maybe it's not monotone, but douchy."

"I think someone's asking for a fist in their face." Dez began walking toward Kassem.

"Hey, hey!" Elliott walked around the table to grab Dez's arm. "Stop!"

"Kassem, don't start a fight!" Lee said.

"If he'd just shut his mouth, we wouldn't have a problem," Dez said, stepping back while Elliott still held his arm.

"You're the one that started it," Kassem continued pissing Dez off.

"Kassem, stop," Elliott said calmly. Kassem glanced past Dez to give Elliott a funny look.

"What?" Kassem asked, not understanding why Elliott was addressing him. "Why do I have to stop?"

"Maybe I can stop Dezmond from hitting you since he's right here, but if you keep running your mouth, I won't have much power to stop him," Elliott answered. Kassem stared at him before closing his eyes and leaning back in his chair again.

"Whatever," he said.

"Well, I think it's time I leave," Dez shuffled his arm, Elliott releasing his grip. Dez walked over to the front counter and grabbed a to-go box, haphazardly throwing the rest of his pizza in there. He closed it up and began walking out.

"Goodbye," Dez said, opening the door.

"W-wait!" Elliott called out, following him out of the restaurant. "Hold on, Dezmond!"

Dez stopped and turned around, giving Elliott a strange look. "What do you want?"

"Sorry, that wasn't a good way to get to know us…" Elliott frowned.

"What are you talking about? My intention to dining at this restaurant wasn't even to make friends in the first place. It was to get in, stuff my face with pizza, and get the hell out. You just came up and started talking to me."

Elliott opened his mouth to make a response, but wasn't sure what to say. He looked around, feeling defeated. "…Sorry."

"It's whatever," Dez said. "I'm not even from here anyway. I'm only here for the weekend."

Elliott put his hands on his head and ran his fingers over his hair. "Yeah, sorry, I'm just too friendly a person, I guess."

"Well, that's a good quality," Dez said. "I'm just not a directly friendly person, so we conflict."

They stood in silence for a minute before Elliott finally spoke up. "I-it was nice talking to you, though, Dezmond. I hope you have a good…life. I don't know. That sounded weird."

Dez didn't mean to, but he found himself smiling ever so slightly. Before Elliott could notice, Dez was back to his usual blank expression. "You, too."

Dez then turned around and walked along the sidewalk away from the restaurant. Elliott watched him until he finally faded into the crowd further up the street. He sighed and walked back into the restaurant.

"What was that all about?" Joe asked, rubbing his tummy. Maybe he had eaten a _little _too much pizza. But that fifth piece had looked _so good_…

"Yeah," Kassem said, not sounding very happy. "You should have just left him alone."

"But I invited him to sit with us, and I wasn't expecting _that _to happen," Elliott glared at Kassem, which the latter failed to notice. "I felt bad."

"Well, don't worry so much about it, Elliott," Lee said, grabbing a to-go box and shoving as much pizza as possible into it so that Steve wouldn't be tempted to reach for a sixth piece. "It's not like we'll ever see him again anyway."

Elliott smiled sadly. "I guess you're right…"

* * *

Dez pulled his laptop out of his bag after getting comfortable on the single bed in his hotel room. He made sure the Wi-Fi connection was enabled and immediately logged onto YouTube.

After checking to make sure his videos for that day had been uploaded properly and replying to comments on said videos, he stared at the search bar for a minute before typing in a name.

_SourceFed._

He wasn't much of a fan of Philip DeFranco, but he decided to check out SourceFed before making any remarks about it. He clicked on a few of their recent videos and spent a few minutes watching each of the five videos that they post on a usual weekday.

It seemed that they switched off between two people each video. The first video had been the girl named Lee and the mustached dude named Joe. The next one had been Lee and the bigger man whose name was Steve. And the third video had been Joe and Elliott.

Dez felt that some of the humor had been forced but some of it seemed natural, which Dez approved of. He didn't like when people tried too hard to be funny. Which maybe Dez had done that himself sometimes, but if he wasn't himself he didn't like it.

But when Dez reached the last video, which Lee and Elliott handled, he paid close attention to it. The video was about a girl with a disease that would kill her unless she got the proper treatment. The problem was that the family didn't have enough money to pay for it, so they began a website with a small donation box where they ask people to donate at least a dollar to help out and raise enough money for the operation. So far, they had about $10,000 but they were still very short on the rest. Lee and Elliott encouraged their viewers to check out the website in the link that they provided and donate, at the very least, a dollar.

Dez was moved by this. This video wasn't about humor but about raising awareness to this family in need and doing their best to help out. Dez clicked on the link and was very surprised to find out that the amount of money that had been raised was well over twenty times the original amount at $219, 987. Dez was shocked. The video had been posted less than five hours ago!

He was amazed to say the least. He decided to donate himself, throwing in five dollars. At the rate this was going, he was sure by tomorrow morning the amount might even be double.

This was a very good way to get awareness out to people. Not just about random silly news, but even about things such as this. As Lee mentioned before, SourceFed had 500,000 subscribers. Dez was actually proud of Philip DeFranco and his SourceFed team.

He had half a mind to check out Kassem's channel as well, but figured he could just do it later.

He watched a few more videos from SourceFed and sat for a moment as he pondered something. He pressed a finger to his temple, debating heavily against his next decision, but couldn't help himself.

He waved the mouse over the subscribe button and clicked on it.

* * *

Elliott sat in his room, drumming his hands on the desktop. He stared at his computer, feeling bored and maybe defeated. He felt bad for having invited Dezmond to join them for dinner, only to have Kassem attack him because of what he said about Ray and Phil. He was just giving his opinion and Kassem had to jump in and piss him off.

Elliott thought that that was the last time he would be nice to a complete stranger.

He sighed and placed his chin on the desk. He was on YouTube, but he wasn't sure what to watch. Maybe he would just quit for the night and get some sleep. This weekend was going to be big and he wasn't sure he would get much sleep, so might as well get enough now.

Before logging off, he paused. He decided to type in a channel name.

_AzuriteReaction._

When the name came up, he clicked on the channel, where he was taken to his page full of different video game series. He searched for the videos with the most views, which he noticed a video labeled 'BEST RAGE EVER', which was the fifth part of a game called Owata. He clicked on the link.

Elliott definitely didn't recognize the game as he watched a bizarre figure jump around the screen, getting massacred by spikes and apples as Dezmond failed miserably to get the figure to reach it's goal…whatever that was. This entire game seem to be made with the intent the troll and within about three minutes of watching, Elliott wasn't even sure how Dezmond had the composure to keep playing this game.

But then a little after the four minute mark, Elliott jumped as Dezmond screamed his head off, throwing out every profanity and then some at the game. Elliott puffed up his cheeks and began laughing hysterically. When Dezmond said that he raged hardcore, he definitely meant it.

By the end of the video, Elliott was holding his sides and trying to stop laughing. He stared at the screen, which showed the part six of the series. He was tempted to click on it, but decided he should probably watch the beginning of the series before continuing.

He glanced at the time. Almost midnight. He had to be at the studio early tomorrow to film Comment Commentary so that Phil could run down the plans for the weekend.

Elliott glanced at the subscribe button and looked around as if he was being watched before clicking on it.

* * *

It was Friday. SourceFed had just finished filming Comment Commentary. It was now time to group up and go over their next course of action.

"All right, guys," Phil talked to the members of SourceFed, along with another well-known guest member Meg Turney. "Everyone's got their bags packed for the weekend, right?"

"Yep," Lee answered for the group, and everyone nodded.

"Okay, awesome," Phil gave a thumbs up. "The video game convention has already started, but most of the main activities won't begin until tonight. If we leave within the next half-hour, we should be able to get there before three. We can grab lunch before we head out."

"Good, 'cause I'm starving!" Steve rubbed his stomach. "Let's get Chinese!"

"No way!" Lee glared at him. "Chinese makes you gassy! I'm not sitting next to you in the car for two hours after you've eaten that!"

"Lee, most food makes him gassy," Joe put a hand on her shoulder and she made a pouty face.

"Dammit…" Lee said.

"Okay, let's hurry and get the rest of our equipment ready," Phil said.

"Hey." The group of six turned around to a familiar voice. Phil smiled, but everyone else gasped.

"Hey, Kassem!" Phil walked up to him. "Just in time!"

"What?" Elliot stepped closer to the two of them. "Why is Kassem here?"

"He wanted to go with, so I invited him along," Phil answered. Kassem smiled and waved.

"I'm sorry, is there a problem?" Kassem asked. Elliott shook his head.

"No, I just wasn't expecting you is all," Elliott returned the smile. "Welcome along."

* * *

The group of now seven YouTubers made their way to the table that they were assigned to for the convention. Everyone placed their bags down and began setting up their table.

"Wow, so much awesome cosplay already!" Joe said as he spotted someone dressed Lucca from his favorite video game Chrono Trigger.

"Yeah, I can't wait to get dressed in my cosplay!" Meg held up a bag that contained her Slave Leia costume from Star Wars.

"You can go ahead and get dressed, Meg," Phil said. Meg smiled and ran off to find a bathroom. Phil turned to Elliott. "Are you okay with watching the table for a minute? I think we're missing two bags."

"Yeah, I'm good," Elliott said. "Steve and Joe already took off somewhere and I think Lee went to grab something to drink."

"I'll help, Phil," Kassem raised his hand.

"Thanks," Phil and Kassem walked off and Elliott watched as they disappeared into a crowd of people.

Elliott found the bag with the SourceFed banner and was prepared to hang it off of the table when he heard his name.

"E-Elliott?"

Elliott paused, surprised that he had been recognized by someone so soon. He quickly glanced around for the Sharpie, figuring he was going to be asked to sign an autograph. When he didn't find it fast enough, he glanced up anyway.

"Hello! Yes, I'm—" Elliott paused mid-sentence as he stared in shock at who he was talking to. Shoulder-length black hair, eyes that looked as if he hadn't had sleep in days, over-sized jacket…

"D-Dezmond?"

* * *

**Chance meeting, hmm?**

**Video game convention! So many YouTubers I can shove into this arc…**

**~Midori**


End file.
